After Hogwarts: The Tale Continues
by lilypotter188
Summary: Harry and gang are grown up. Harry has two children named Lily and James. Nobody knows how Harry had Lily and James. Now Lily and James are having dreams about a prophesy. And if they don't find out who their mother is soon, the whole world will be in dan


****

After Hogwarts: The Tale Continues  
  
**Prologue**  


Harry Potter woke with a start when his five-year-old daughter, Genevive Potter, woke him up by jumping on top of him.

"Umph!" Genevive giggled.

"Gen, honey, it's not time for daddy to wake up yet," grumbled Harry. Genevive giggled harder.

"Daddy, you better come quick," Genevive giggled again. "The kitchens on fire!"

"What?! Lily and James have to stop setting things on fire! I can't imagine what McGonnagal will do with them at Hogwarts!"

Harry jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He immediately stopped in surprise. The whole Weasley family was staring at him, as well as his ten-year-old twin daughter and son, Lily and James, his friend, Hermione Granger, and six of his fellow Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries, where he worked with Ginny Weasley as his partner. His best friend, Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, hadn't been happy with this, but the fact remained that Ginny and Harry where the two best Unspeakables there were, and they were needed for the more dangerous assignments. None of the Unspeakables called each other by name, however. They all had code names. Most Unspeakables didn't know each other's real names. Harry's was Phoenix Lightning, or just Phoenix for short. Ginny's was Flaming Angel, or just Flame for short. The other six Unspeakables in his kitchen code names were Rogue, Griffin, Firebolt, Comet, Bolt, and Prince.

Everybody in the kitchen, not including Harry, started laughing upon seeing Harry standing there, only dressed in boxers.

He felt someone poke his leg. He looked behind him. Genevive was standing there with his robes, giggling harder than ever. Harry quickly pulled on his robes, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Aw, why'd you put your robes on? I liked your new look," teased Ginny. "You're always wearing black. I never get to see you in blue boxers." Everyone, besides Harry, began to laugh again.

"C'mon, Harry!" called out Comet. "Sit at the table like a good boy while we sing to you."

Harry cautiously walked to the table and sat in front of a cake that had the words 'Happy 27th Birthday Harry!' 

Everyone promptly began to sing "Happy Birthday" with the tune coming magically from the cake. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!" While everyone else was singing that, Fred, George, Lily, and James sang, "Happy birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You smell like a monkey! And you look like one too!" Harry shook his head in mock disappointment, made a wish, and blew out the candles. The cake then let out fireworks and the sound of clapping (courtesy of Hermione) and booing (courtesy of Lily and James Potter, with a little help from Fred and George Weasley).

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

______________________________________________________________________________________  


"WAKE UP LILY!" Lily woke up with a start. James was over her, screaming in her ear.

"Urgh!" shrieked Lily. "James! You're gonna brake my ear drums!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up," said James matter-of-factly.

"It's still dark out!" said Lily, getting up. "It must be five in the morning!"

"Four," James corrected.

"Four?!" said Lily. "James, you dweeb, why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Prongs woke me up at like three in the morning, wanting me to let him outside," said James. Prongs was Lily and James' kitten. "D'you know how hard it is to stop myself from waking you up that long?"

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Turn around. I have to get dressed."

"Besides," said James, turning around. "Today's our birthday."

Lily quickly got dressed and ran downstairs with James. After an hour of playing exploding snap, they got hungry and decided to make scrambled eggs.

"How do you make scrambled eggs?" Lily asked her brother.

"Dad just waves his wand, says weird words and the eggs appear," replied James.

"Well, how hard can it be?" said Lily, picking up Harry's wand from the table, where he had left it. Lily pointed the wand at the table and said, "Oogle boole wish wash."

"Nothing happened," said James doubtfully.

"Hmmm," said Lily thoughtfully. "I know! How about this sucks why isn't it working I'm hungry!" The table exploded into fire.

"Oops," said Lily guiltily.

"Lily!"

"Sorry," said Lily. "Maybe we should wake dad up."

"Man, he's not gonna like this," said James, running to his father's room with Lily right behind him. Lily and James ran into Harry's room and James jumped on top of him.

"Dad!" James screamed in Harry's ear.

"W-what?" asked Harry sleepily. "James? Please don't tell me you set the kitchen table on fire again."

"I didn't," said James, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Lily continued, and Harry groaned. "I kinda did."

"Can I ever sleep through one night without someone waking me up because of a fire?" grumbled Harry.

"Your birthday," said James.

"What?" said Harry.

"Your birthday," Lily rolled her eyes at Harry's confused look. "On your birthday, Genevive woke you up saying there was a fire, but there really wasn't one."

"Yeah there was," said Harry. "The candles. They were on fire."

"Yeah, but that doesn't count," said James. "The candles were supposed to be on fire."

"But my point is, I was woken because of a fire on my birthday, when you said I wasn't." said Harry.

"Er - dad, the fire!" said Lily.

"Oh, shit!" said Harry, getting up and running to the kitchen.

"Dad!" said Lily, running after Harry with James following.

Harry grabbed his wand that Lily was holding out to him and pointed it at the table, muttering something. The flames instantly disappeared, leaving a charred table.

"You two gotta stop playing with my wand!" said Harry.

"But we were hungry," said James.

"Go back to bed," said Harry. "I'll wake you when everybody gets here."

"I can't," said James. "After I wake up in the morning, it's impossible to go back to sleep. Lily can't either."

"Then - then go outside and play with those kids next door," said Harry, rubbing his temples.

Lily and James ran outside to the house next door (which happened to be a mile away) and James knocked on the front door.

"James, you weirdo! There's a doorbell right there!" said Lily, pressing the doorbell. "It goes to every room in the house. I got Uncle George to enchant it so it's really really loud."

Sure enough, a second later they could here a doorbell ringing. It was extremely loud even outside the house. Lily and James snickered when they heard they heard the screams of surprise from the five occupants of the house.

Five minutes later, Lily and James' best friends' (who were triplets) Mattie, Gabriella, and Leo's mother, Ms. Kenneth, appeared at the front door, her hair tousled and sleep in her eyes.

"Ah," said Ms. Kenneth. "Lily, James. I suppose you two enchanted the doorbell."

"Oh, no, of course not," said James innocently. "You must remember, Ms. Kenneth, we don't know how to do magic yet."

"Yup," agreed Lily. "Whenever we try to do magic with our dad's wand, we usually set things on fire."

"You guys always set things on fire," said a voice behind Ms. Kenneth. "If you get within one mile of a wand, you set things on fire."

It was Mattie. Gabriella (who preferred to be called Gabbs) and Leo were beside Mattie, grinning.

"You three go with Lily and James," said Ms. Kenneth, rubbing her temples. "It's too early to deal with them."

With that, Ms. Kenneth walked back in the direction of her bedroom, still rubbing her temples. Lily and James high-fived each other, and then ran back to Lily and James' house with Mattie, Gabbs, and Leo following.

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
K people, that's it. The prologue. Um yeah, sry 4 the loooong wait & all, it's just that I completely forgot bout ff.net as I was doin other stuff. Im gonna continue w/the story tho. Oh & I edited it cuz it wasn't in paragraphs. Sry bout that. 


End file.
